Draco Malfoy Kidnapped & Interviewed
by Sofia3sh
Summary: Draco gets kidnapped and gets interviewed. Questions and reviews so i ca continue pls. And no flames pls.:CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Kidnapped

I DO NOT OWN DRACO MALFOY, HE IS OWNED BY JK ROWLING. But I do own Tiffa.  
  
  
  
Please submit more reviews. So I can continue this fan fiction and no flames please. This is my first time to write herrrrre!!!!!!  
  
  
  
By the way thanks to KAWAII-SAKURASYAORAN for helping me w/ some of these questions.  
  
  
  
ADVERTISTMENT  
  
There's a fanfic that's a crossover of Card Captor Sakura and HP which is titled,. The Boy Who Lived and the Savior of Hogwarts by Kawaii- sakurasyaoran.(told ya Ava! That I was gonna do this!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Tiffa: Mwaghahahahaha! Alas! I get to kidnap you! Mwaghahahahaha!  
  
Draco: How the hell did I get here?! And why am I tied here? Oh! Shit! Where's my wand?  
  
Tiffa: Well.. It's none of your business! It's a kidnapper's technique! Plus I would never tell ya!  
  
Draco: Fine, have it your way!  
  
Tiffa: Don't worry I'll let you go after these questions from me and some reviewers. And I'll give back your wand later.  
  
Draco: fine.  
  
Tiffa: do ya have any crushes?  
  
Draco:(blushed and said) Give a reason for me to tell you.  
  
Tiffa: Fine. How do you feel about fics about you and Harry?  
  
Draco: (angrily)No comment. Idiot!  
  
Tiffa: Ok! Do you looove Harry? Hahahaha!!!  
  
Draco: Of course not! You moron! What ever gave you that idea?!  
  
Tiffa: Nothing it just went into my mind. Well, what will you do if you were a muggle?  
  
Draco: I'll hate myself for being one or worse.  
  
Tiffa: Really?  
  
Draco: Yeah.  
  
Tiffa: Well, how can you tell if a girl digs you?  
  
Draco: When a girl is nice to me or craving for my attention. Let me say some one like you!  
  
Tiffa: Yeah right(blushing and annoyed)!  
  
Draco: Well it's true!  
  
Tifa: Never. Well then why do you love insulting students from gryffindor?  
  
Draco: Isn't it obvious I hate them. Plus I think it's already a tradition.  
  
Tiffa: Ya think? Well see. (interrupted by Draco)  
  
Draco: it's my turn to ask you a question.  
  
Tiffa: Fine. What's the question?  
  
Draco: who are you?  
  
Tiffa: Tiffa Marie mc Gall. Ok see ya at the next part! It's your to ask him so send your reviewers & questions!  
  
Draco: So we're done can I go now?  
  
Tiffa: No. As I said there will be another part, where the reviewers will be having their turns asking you their questions. So stop nagging before I kick your ass!!!!  
  
Draco: (whispering) Damn.. 


	2. Special Guest?

Hi! I'm back! Sorry if I took so long to update this because I was too busy studying to stay on the volleyball team.  
  
By the way thanks to the reviewers who reviewed like GOODY2SHOES and the rest which will be mentioned within the fanfic. And I really want thank you guys for reviewing, I really thought this was going to stink or suck!  
  
AND ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT EXCEPT TIFFA OF CORSE. And this chapter will be probably different coz there will be a special guest whose going to help torturing Draco or make him listen or answer properly. I hope you find it find funny like the 1st one.= )  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tiffa: Malfoy, guess what?  
  
Draco: what now bitch?!  
  
Tiffa: My name's not bitch! You fuckin' moron!  
  
Malfoy: Whatever! What's your point imp?!  
  
Tiffa:. We have a special guest. hehehehe.  
  
Draco: I don't like that laugh. Who is it?  
  
Tiffa: You can come out now Harry!  
  
Draco: what the hell!!!  
  
Tiffa: Nanernanernaner! He's here to help me torture you more!!! Right Harry?  
  
Harry: Yeah. Since I learned Tiffa did this to you, I'm thinking of cherishing this moment of torturing you.  
  
Draco: Potter, you're going to pay for this when I get of here!!  
  
Tiffa: You can't do anything if I do something about it!  
  
Draco: like what?!  
  
Tiffa: Hah! I won't tell!  
  
Harry: Umm. So we have a few questions here from the reviewers!  
  
Tiffa: okay! Let's start with the first question! It's from Whiteriver. She or he asks if are you really blond, coz she doesn't think so...  
  
Draco: What if I don't answer his Whiteriver or whatever the name is!  
  
Tiffa: Then suffer the consequences!!! Mwaghahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Draco: . I don't like that. Whatever it is. I don't like the way it sounds! So I'll have to answer the question...  
  
Tiffa: Awwwwww...  
  
Draco: I have silvery blonde hair. So I guess that makes it blonde.  
  
Harry: Hey! You are kinda blonde!  
  
Draco: Shut up! Potter!  
  
Tiffa: enough!!! It's time for the second question. oh, how interesting. this one came from a friend. her name is kawaii-sakurasyaoran. She wants to ask you. how do you feel when harry gets all the attention?  
  
Draco: I hate it!!! Why does he get full attention and I don't?! And I.I.  
  
Tiffa: awww. Dwaco waco can't say the word coz his chicken!!!! Plus I think he's cuter than you are!  
  
Draco : Don't call me that! I can say the word!  
  
Tiffa: awww. Weally? Then fine say it now!  
  
Draco: I envy him (in a low voice)  
  
Tiffa: I can't hear you!  
  
Draco: I'm envious (still in a low voice).  
  
Tiffa: Louder! Soldier!  
  
Draco: I ENVY HIM! BECAUSE HE GETS FULL ATTENTION!!!! AND I AM NO MUGGLE SOLDIER!!!!!  
  
Tiffa: That's the spirit! Heard that Harry?!!  
  
Harry: yeah!  
  
Tiffa: okay our next question is from RaveN MiZt. He or she is asking about your opinion about the D/Hr fics...and what's going on between you and Pansy  
  
and if the rumours about you screwing half hogwarts female population is true?  
  
Draco: what's D/Hr fics?  
  
Tiffa: You and HERMIONE GRANGER. you know love stories!  
  
Draco: Gross! Me and that mudblood?! No way! But I don't mind. They're just fictions. It means they're not true it's only imagination. But unlike someone here who has gone way far behind her imagination. And there's nothing happening between me and pansy. Gee, It's only fuckin' normal to talk with somebody in the same house!!!  
  
Tiffa and Harry: don't call her a mudblood!!!  
  
Tiffa: sorry for the WANNABE EMINEM ATITTUDE of his. And our last question is from Bish. He or she wants to know if you have a crush on Hermione.  
  
Draco: NO!!  
  
Tiffa: Okay! Other questions on the next chappy! Keep submitting them reviewers and Questions to continue this! And if you want you could add a little humor! No flames pls.!! And thanks being here w/ us Harry! And could you arrange a little meeting. You know' the one I was telling you about the SPECIAL GUEST for the next chapter.  
  
Harry: Okay  
  
Tiffa: Thanky thanky (kissed Harry on the cheek)! Bye Harry!  
  
Harry: bye (blushing).  
  
Draco: What was that for?!  
  
Tiffa: oh, don't tell me if Harry gets kissed by a girl you'll already envy him more?!  
  
Draco: (blushing) No! not that the special guest!  
  
Tiffa: (sticking her tongue out) It's a secret you'll just have to find out at the next chapter!!!  
  
Draco: Aghrrrrrrrr! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
